Inesperado
by alessandra98
Summary: Un embarazo fue lo único que los unió, y ahora ya ni eso tenían. SasuIno.
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado**

Su boda no fue en un castillo, no hubo pastel de siete pisos, ni doce damas de honor vestidas de rosa. Ella tampoco vistió de blanco, y no fue llevada del brazo de su padre hasta el altar. El único detalle de su boda soñada cuando niña que se hizo realidad fue el novio. Pero la vida es irónica y muchas veces te da lo que pediste de manera torcida.

Sasuke no se arrodilló en medio de un cuarto lleno de rosas y le propuso matrimonio. No le dijo que ella era la mujer que amaba y con la que quería pasar su vida. De hecho, Sasuke ni siquiera la soportaba y las circunstancias que los llevaron a contraer nupcias fueron muy desafortunadas.

 _Rogó que el resultado fuera negativo. Una raya, por favor. Pero después de cinco minutos la prueba de embarazo casera leyó lo mismo que las otras cuatro habían leído: positivo. Estaba embarazada._

Había sido un error, y uno muy estúpido. Llevaba casi cuatro años tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, ¿cómo pudo olvidar tomarla por dos días consecutivos?. Ella quería hijos, dos o tres, pero no ahora, no así. No cuando estaba en el medio de establecer su práctica privada. No cuando el padre de su bebé era un hombre con el que ella ocasionalmente se reunía para sexo, y nada más.

Lo había conocido en la primaria de su escuela privada. Era el sueño de toda niña: guapo y misterioso (hay que enseñarles a las niñas a ver más que eso en un niño, ¿no?). Después de la graduación de secundaria no lo volvió a ver. Aparentemente había dejado el país y no regresó hasta muchos años después. Fue en la boda de sus amigos Naruto y Sakura que todo comenzó. Sasuke la había encontrado embriagada en el balcón, llorando porque ella nunca encontraría un amor como el de ese par, y por lástima terminó acostándose con ella. Cuando el azabache se vino con el nombre de la pelirrosa en los labios, Ino supo que no fue lástima…fue despecho.

Debió haber tenido dignidad y no volver a reunirse con él después de esa noche, pero como una mosca atraída a la luz, cada vez que él llamaba, ella iba. Sus encuentros siempre eran tarde, no habían palabras más que gemidos y gruñidos, y nunca pasaban la noche juntos. Ella sabía que merecía algo mejor, a alguien mejor. Pero se decía así misma que Sasuke podría elegir a cualquier otra mujer, que sí la llamaba a ella significaba que era especial. Tan solo bastó ver su reacción a las noticias del embarazo para darse cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado.

– _Lo hiciste a propósito_ – _acusó él, sus palabras cargadas con odio al igual que su dura mirada negra._ – _Siempre has estado obsesionada conmigo y ésta es tu manera de amarrarme a ti._

 _Quería pegarle una cachetada, sin embargo para acabar de faltarse al respeto, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Sasuke viró los ojos despectivamente y aún así ella no encontró palabras con las que defenderse._

Desperdició la única oportunidad que tuvo para redimirse consigo misma y accedió a casarse con él. Sabía que él sólo lo había propuesto porque era 'lo correcto', pero una idiota parte de ella se dijo que ese hijo los traería más cerca. Físicamente, quizás. Ella se mudó con él después de haber firmado el certificado de matrimonio en el registro civil. Pero vivir bajo el mismo techo no los había cambiado en absoluto, él seguía siendo hosco con ella y a veces por la noche buscaba su cuerpo. Hasta que el embarazo se hizo más notable, ahí murió el único contacto que tenían.

Sasuke nunca la acompañó a ninguno de sus controles prenatales, ni a preparar lo esencial para la llegada del bebé, ni siquiera se interesó cuando ella le preguntó sí quería saber el sexo que había revelado el ultrasonido, mucho menos ayudarla a decidir nombres. Por cierto, era una niña y se llamaría Inori.

Tocó el saliente bulto en el que se había convertido su estómago. Tenía veinte semanas de embarazo, justo a la mitad del camino. Quizás las cosas cambiarían cuando su hijita llegase al mundo y quizás no lo harían, pero estaba en paz con eso. Sasuke ya no le interesaba tanto como lo hacía su pequeñita. Iba a ser mamá.

§§§

Sasuke despertó en la madrugada ante la sensación de algo húmedo debajo de su muslo. En la oscuridad palpó por debajo del cobertor la zona media de la cama que estaba empapada, a ciegas encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y vio con horror que su mano estaba cubierta de un líquido carmesí.

– Mierda – murmuró sacando el cobertor de encima. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ La sangre de Ino manchaba las sábanas en una gran piscina sombría. –Ino – la llamó a la vez que la sacudía para despertarla.

Ino entreabrió los ojos, _¿qué hora era?, ¿qué quería?... ¿por qué la estaba viendo así?_

§§§

El médico en urgencias confirmó lo que ambos ya sabían. Ino había tenido un aborto espontáneo. No les había sabido dar una causa, pudieron haber sido muchos factores o la combinación de estos, esas cosas pasaban y a veces no había manera de encontrar una explicación. Pero aquello no fue suficiente para ella.

Sólo un par de semanas atrás todo había estado en orden, sus controles y monitoreo no habían mostrado alguna anormalidad. Entonces, ¿por qué el corazón de su hija había dejado de latir?

El doctor explicó que dado a su nivel de gestación tendrían que inducir el parto para sacar al feto. _Mi hija_ , quiso decir ella. No era un feto, era Inori Uchiha Yamanaka. Pero estaba demasiado consternada para hablar. Que cruel era la vida, tenía que dar a luz a su hija muerta. Tenía que pasar por ese arduo proceso de horas sabiendo que nunca oiría el llanto de su bebé, que no sentiría su manita envolver su dedo, que sus ojitos jamás la mirarían.

Se hundió en la cama después de recibir las hormonas que la harían entrar en labor, deseaba que el colchón se la tragase. Esperó por horas a que empezaran las contracciones, su mente en blanco. No había en nada más que podía concentrarse que el dolor de su pérdida. Se sintió como si pasaron siglos antes de que empezara a pujar.

Su hija llegó al mundo durmiendo pacíficamente. El tiempo se detuvo cuando la enfermera la colocó en sus brazos. Era tan chiquita, menos de 30 centímetros, y toda rojita. Lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Acarició sus manitas, sus piecitos, la pelusita oscura que apenas se veía en su cabeza. La enfermera, que ya había presenciado muchos de esos casos, le recomendó capturar el momento, que muchas madres se arrepienten de no hacerlo. Años más tarde cuando Ino miraba las fotografías de aquel día agradeció el consejo de la mujer.

Sasuke había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Era como una sombra en una esquina de la sala. Había posado para la foto que tomó la enfermera cuando ésta le pidió que lo hiciera. La mujer lo había llamado papá y esto molestó a Ino a otro nivel. Sabía que no había manera que la mujer pudiese saber de la relación de ellos, que lo más natural era asumir que el hombre parado junto a ella era su cariñoso y comprensivo esposo. Pero Sasuke no había estado ahí para su hija por cinco meses. No merecía el título de padre.

Sin embargo lo que más rabia le dio fue cuando Sasuke preguntó sí la podía sostener. Quiso gritarle que no, que su hija era suya y no de él, pero al final cedió. Habría sido infantil y egoísta negárselo, después de todo él había contribuido a su existencia.

El personal les permitió estar con ella por el resto del día, pero eventualmente se la tenían que llevar. Y cuando este momento llegó, Ino lloró. Era la última vez que la vería.

* * *

 **Dedicado a todos esos pequeños que pasaron a mejor vida muy muy temprano y a las madres y padres que han sufrido esta pérdida.**

 **Es algo que pasó un par de años atrás en mi familia (sí leen otros de mis fics creo que entenderán ahora porque esto de los embarazos es una temática que siempre incorporo) , y es más común de lo que creen. Sí esto les ha pasado, sabrán que hay mucha incertidumbre, pero lean, investiguen, no están solos. Hay mucha ayuda allí afuera.**

 **Por cierto, el término aborto espontáneo no me gusta. En inglés tienen la palabra miscarriage, la que me parece más adecuada. Ya que la palabra aborto también es utilizada para el procedimiento que se hace a voluntad, me gustaría que existiese una para cuando sucede involuntariamente.**

 **Con respecto al fic, sé que tengo varios trabajos en proceso pero este fue uno que no pude dejar de escribir. Será corto, un capítulo más y un prólogo, es lo que planeo.**

 **Eri y Mia, aquí un SasuIno. Sé que me han pedido que no abandone mis fics de Ino, espero que compense por la falta de actualización. Les digo que la inspiración es caprichosa.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inesperado**

 **Capítulo 2**

No recordó haberse dormido, tampoco recordó cuando despertó, la única verdad de la que tenía certeza era la de que su hija estaba muerta. Los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, tenía el estómago revuelto, pero al menos Sasuke se había ido y no tenía que lidiar con la amargura que le causaba verlo.

El doctor había recomendado que reposara en el hospital por dos noches más para tenerla bajo observación por sí se presentaba alguna complicación. Tres días más y podría dejar ese lugar, ya estaba harta de las paredes blancas, del frío en sus pies, y sobretodo de la enorme fotografía de un recién nacido vestido con una mantita azul durmiendo plácidamente sobre una media luna amarilla. Era como un cruel recordatorio de que su hija jamás tendría la oportunidad de tener una de esas sesiones fotográficas.

Una de las enfermeras trajo la bandeja del almuerzo, remplazando la del desayuno que Ino ni había tocado. La mujer comenzó a decir que debía comer, pero la mirada que le lanzó Ino la detuvo. No tenía apetito, no tenía la motivación para mover su brazo y agarrar el tenedor, ni para masticar, ni para tragar…por lo que también ignoró el pollo asado con puré y guisantes. Lo único que su cuerpo se sentía capaz de hacer era regresar a dormir y así lo hizo. Se perdió en sueños en los que su hija reía y lloraba llena de vida.

§§§

Había pasado la noche en vela. Los demonios dentro suyo no le permitieron conciliar el sueño. Perder a alguien querido no era un concepto desconocido para él. De muy niño había perdido a sus padres, más tarde en la adolescencia perdió a su hermano. Ambas tragedias habían sido tormentosas y dolorosas para él y moldearon su fría y distante personalidad, pero aún así no podían compararse a la devastadora opresión en su pecho que sintió al sostener a su pequeña hija.

La mayoría de su vida vivió sin una familia, creció creyendo que todos esos sentimientos de apego hacia otra persona eran una debilidad que sólo acababan hiriéndote. Esta forma de pensar se reforzó cuando Sakura y Naruto anunciaron su compromiso y él salió lastimado. La noche de la boda de ellos había estado cabreado, por mucho tiempo atribuyó su malhumor al enamoramiento que tenía con Sakura pero más tarde cayó en cuenta que no era eso. La verdad es que no la amaba, no de una manera romántica. Ella y Naruto eran sus mejores amigos y esa era precisamente la razón de su disgusto. Desde el principio los tres habían sido un equipo, y que ellos se casasen se había sentido como una traición. Lo estaban excluyendo de su nueva vida. Pero sí era justo, se lo tenía merecido. Él fue quien los abandonó al acabar la secundaria, el que desapareció de sus vidas a pesar de sus ruegos por que se quedara.

La rabia de aquella noche lo había llevado a hacer algo estúpido. Se había acostado con Ino Yamanaka en un patético intento de vengarse de Sakura, ya que la rubia era su mejor amiga. Sin embargo no salió como planeado, fue un error que le costó caro. Debió haber puesto un alto a sus encuentros después de la primera noche, pero necesitaba compañía, extrañaba de ese calor humano que le había sido negado de muy temprano. Ino era diferente a las demás mujeres con que se acostaba, ella siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia él y estos se transmitían en sus encuentros y lo hacían sentir querido. Nunca le importó retribuirle nada, admitía que sólo la había usado para llenar esa falta suya. Por eso cuando se enteró del embarazo le molestó tanto. Él no quería algo permanente, no quería ataduras, no con ella ni con nadie.

Al principio consideró seriamente no responsabilizarse, ella había dicho que podía hacerse cargo del bebé sola y él no refutó. Sin embargo cambió de parecer un par de días luego. Tener hijos no era un prospecto que le desagradaba, de hecho él los quería para restablecer el nombre de su familia y también para no sentirse tan solo en la vida. Después del fiasco con Sakura decidió no enamorarse de nuevo, nunca puedes confiar ni contar con el amor de alguien que no posee tu sangre. La relación con un hijo sería distinta, la genética que los une es una conexión mucho más fuerte. Sabía que la única manera de tener a ese hijo en su vida era casándose con Ino, esto aseguraría que ella no desapareciera del mapa y también tendría el beneficio de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su bebé.

A pesar de que sentía emoción por el embarazo, no podía estar más disgustado con la mujer embarazada. Ino no le había gustado en la secundaria y tampoco le gustaba ahora. Era hombre y podía apreciar su figura, desde los diecisiete tenía el cuerpo soñado de todo hombre y del cual él disfrutaba, pero no iba a basar sus sentimientos en solo apariencia. Ella era del tipo de personas que lo tienen todo y sin embargo quieren más, en la escuela tenía las mejores notas pero también quería ser parte de todas las actividades extracurriculares, en la universidad había estudiado dos carreras a la vez, y ahora estando embarazada pretendía mantener su trabajo. No le molestaban sus méritos, sino ese afán de ser la más inteligente, la más bonita, la más esforzada, la que tiene la mejor vida, el mejor novio… la consideraba una persona falsa, incluso los sentimientos que ella decía profesar por él le parecían una pantalla, sus motivos superficiales.

Pero se armó de paciencia para vivir con ella, cuando naciese su hijo ya se haría cargo de deshacerse de ella. Él trabajaba para una de las firmas legales más poderosas de la nación, no sería problema encontrar un abogado que le concediera la custodia. Sin embargo, su corazón no era de piedra y a medida que el embarazo avanzaba su concepto de la Yamanaka también evolucionaba.

Ino había comenzado un _mommy blog_ en el cual semana tras semana detallaba las diferentes etapas del embarazo, de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, con sugerencias para otras mujeres que experimentaban lo mismo, y él lo seguía en secreto. Cada semana incluía una foto de ella parada de lado junto a un pequeño tablero de tiza donde escribía en colores las semanas del bebé y algunos datos como su tamaño. Su foto favorita fue la de las dieciocho semanas, en la que Ino había atado un lazo rosa a su barriga y escrito en el tablero 'Es una niña'; también había adjuntado una foto del ultrasonido. Sasuke había guardado ambas fotos a su teléfono y se había llenado de orgullo, iba a tener una hija. De alguna manera el embarazo se había hecho más real. Recordó que esa noche esperó a que ella estuviese dormida para colocar su mano sobre su estómago y sentir las suaves patadas de su niña. Quien se hubiese imaginado que dos semanas después todo hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente.

No fue hasta cuando Ino sostuvo a Inori en brazos, la mirada de adoración que le dedicaba, las lágrimas puras que derramaba por ella, la triste sonrisa en sus labios, que él la vio por lo que era. No era una simple mujer que cargaba a su bebé en su vientre, era la madre de su hija. Pero esta realización vino demasiado tarde, ella que siempre lo había visto con ojos llenos de cariño y esperanza de que algún día le correspondería, ahora lo miraba con odio intenso. No era disgusto o enojo, era odio y Sasuke sabía de odio, y sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Lo más seguro era que ella creyese que él no tenía ningún interés por Inori, ya que se había demostrado distante por muchos meses. Quería cambiar eso. Quería que Ino supiera lo importante que su hija era para él, y quería agradecerle a la rubia por darle la oportunidad de tener a Inori en su vida. Por el momento lo que sea que encontrase en la tienda del hospital o en su cercanía debía bastar, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola. Él tampoco quería estar solo…

§§§

Entró a la habitación con ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado de una floristería adyacente al hospital, llevaba una bolsa plástica en la otra mano.

–Llévate esas flores de aquí – chilló ella alterada cuando lo vio. –Eres tan insensible, flores rojas significan amor, son para decir felicidades. ¿Qué es lo que me estás felicitando? Ah claro, esto es lo que tú querías. Felicidades, ya no tienes obligación por la que seguir amarrado a mi.

Sus palabras no lo hirieron tanto como el tono que había usado, ella de verdad creía lo que había dicho, ella creía que para él era un alivio que su hija estuviese muerta.

– Vete – ordenó ella secamente – Que tu abogado me envíe los papeles de divorcio, los firmare gustosa. Vete, eres libre de toda responsabilidad.

–Eres tan presuntuosa **–** no había querido sonar brusco con ella, pero ya lo tenía harto con su actitud para con él **–** Crees que por qué no estoy chillando como tú no me duele, o por qué no la llevé dentro mío la hace menos mía. Yo también la amo y yo también la perdí – estaba frustrado porque sabía que este desprecio de ella contra él era producto de su propia actitud. Él era el responsable de que ella creyese que a él no le importara su hija, al igual que con Naruto y Sakura él fue el que se mantuvo al margen. Ya que más daba sí Ino lo odiara, Inori estaba muerta y eso era algo que no cambiaría. Dejó la bolsa que había traído de la farmacia del hospital junto a la camilla y se marchó. Ella no lo detuvo.

Ino estaba pasmada por lo que Sasuke había acabado de decir. Fue la oración más larga que lo había escuchado pronunciar, y sin duda la primera vez que él le hablaba de sentimientos. Había supuesto que él no quería a Inori y que al igual que a ella la veía como una carga. Pero le había dejado claro que no era así.

Agarró el cartucho y removió su contenido del interior. Un paquete de gruesas medias de lana. Lloró porque el frío en sus pies era insoportable pero no se comparaba a lo fría que se sentía por dentro.

§§§

Su padre entró a la habitación del hospital y le dio uno de esos abrazos que prometían que todo estaría bien. Ino siempre corría a sus brazos por refugio y guía cuando las situaciones de su vida se salían de control, cuando todo iba mal. Por primera vez no halló el conforte que necesitaba. No porque su padre no estuviese dispuesto a dárselo, sino porque no podía. No podía traerle a la niña que perdió.

Inoichi se sentó en la silla junto a su cama, sin soltar su mano, y padre e hija lloraron juntos. Pasaron horas antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, el simple hecho de estar en presencia del otro era lo que necesitaban para calmar el dolor que llevaban dentro.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Ino con voz rasposa. Ella no había tenido una oportunidad de llamarlo, y sabía que el personal no lo había contactado.

–Sasuke vino a la floristería – esto sorprendió a Ino, pero no tanto como su padre llamando a Sasuke por su primer nombre. A Inoichi nunca le había agradado el Uchiha. **–** Estas flores son de él.

Ino miró el hermoso arreglo de hortensias blancas, rosas color crema y lirios orientales blancos. Significaban simpatía, condolencias, conforte. Reconocía el trabajo propio de su padre, por eso había creído que era un gesto suyo.

Su padre la conocía muy bien, y cuando la notó callada comprobó lo que había cuando el Uchiha acudió a él ese mediodía.

–Ino, nunca me convenció la idea de su matrimonio. En la época que vivimos ya no es necesario casarse por un embarazo – Ino se sintió algo avergonzada, ella había jurado que su padre le había creído su historia de que Sasuke y ella llevaban meses saliendo juntos en secreto, pero debió saber que Inoichi detectaría su mentira. –Eres mi hija y siempre te voy a apoyar, pero te aconsejo que no seas muy dura con él. Sí crees que porque Inori no está no hay nada que los una, te equivocas. Ella siempre existirá para ustedes, para mi también, pero el lazo que los conectaba ustedes a ella es único. Tú eres su madre y él su padre, la única persona en el mundo que comparte como te sientes en este momento es Sasuke.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, pero Inoichi no tenía idea de cómo era la relación de ellos. Sasuke nunca demostró interés por Inori hasta la noche anterior y la percepción que tenía de él no iba a cambiar por un discurso dramático ni un bouquet de flores.

–Cuando me den de alta, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? – Inoichi suspiró, su hija era testaruda hasta la médula, pero se lo permitiría por el trauma que había acabado de pasar. Él no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría sí algún día la perdiese a ella.

–Claro, mi princesa.

§§§

La semanas que siguieron a la pérdida de su hija se pasaron con rapidez. Se había mantenido ocupada en la clínica, trabajaba de 8 a 8, no tenía muchos pacientes ya que la clínica había abierto hace poco, pero tenía muchas responsabilidades administrativas que debía atender. Cuando no estaba en el trabajo estaba en el gimnasio, iba dos veces al día: recién cuando despertaba y antes de irse a dormir. El ejercicio la ayudaba a distraer su mente y también la agotaba al punto que no tenía que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama antes de caer dormida. Pero esta no era la razón principal por lo que lo hacía... ya no soportaba su cuerpo.

Había cubierto todos los espejos de la casa que estaban a su alcance para no tener que verse, era suficiente con como se sentía. Al parecer su cuerpo no había recibido el memorándum de que ya no estaba embarazada. Su estómago vacío todavía estaba abultado. Lo más que se ejercitara, lo más rápido que la barriga se iría. Desafortunadamente ese era el único cambio sobre el cual tenía control. Seguía despertando con nauseas, sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca, despertaba en el medio de la noche sudando, en fin… era como estar embarazada, pero sin bebé.

Esa mañana sus hormonas le habían jugado la más cruel de las jugadas. Sus pechos amanecieron hinchados y adoloridos debido a la producción de leche. La fuerza que había estado construyendo por semanas se quebrajó en un instante. Su cuerpo se había preparado para la llegada de su hija en vano, nadie nunca se alimentaría de esa leche. Lloró y gritó frustrada, tanto por el dolor físico como el emocional. Cuando su padre entró a ver que pasaba, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para explicarle. Sabía que esto era un proceso fisiológico y que no debía sentir vergüenza, pero tener que hablarle a su padre de sus senos seguía siendo algo extraño. Por primera vez desde que había dejado a Sasuke deseó contar con su apoyo, al menos hablar de aquello no sería incómodo con él.

§§§

Llegó a casa y su empleada lo recibió con el correo, de todos los sobres uno más grande y de color celeste llamó su atención. Dejó el resto sobre la mesa y leyó el remitente, era del hospital e iba dirigida al 'Sr. y Sra. Uchiha'. Estuvo tentado a abrir el sobre y apoderarse de su contenido. No es como sí Ino se enteraría, ellos ya habían empezado el proceso de divorcio y no se hablaban desde ese día en el hospital. Pero una parte suya le dijo que no sería justo con Ino, ella merecía acceso a esa información tanto como él. Y también sabía que fuera lo fuese que estaba dentro del sobre, iba a ser algo difícil de afrontar solo.

Agarró las llaves de su auto y guardando el sobre dentro de su saco salió de la casa. Tenía que ir a verla.

* * *

 **Escribir esto es tan triste! Pero lo que sigue tendrá un tono más positivo. En este capítulo quería enfatizar que Sasuke no es tan cruel, él simplemente nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que es el amor y por ende no sabe expresarlo. También quería transmitir el mensaje de que los papás también sufren mucho con este tipo de pérdidas.**

 **Aumentaré la historia a un capítulo más y el epílogo. Ya lo tengo escrito por lo que no habrán mas cambios, pero no quería cargar tanto este capítulo así que decidí dividirlo.**

 **¡Gracias Mia, Fan, Ellie, Hibari, Lady Indomitus, Eri, Connie, Inochan! Es un placer saber que mi historia les ha gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inesperado**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

La puerta de su consultorio se abrió, seguro era su secretaria viniendo a despedirse. Había pasado una hora desde el cierre de la clínica y ya era hora de volver a casa. Sin embargo la persona que acababa de entrar era una que no estaba esperando en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — lo último que quería hacer era verlo, a pesar de que inconscientemente su presencia la hacía sentir algo aliviada. Quería seguir molesta con él, pero también deseaba encontrar consuelo en su persona. —Sí es por los papeles de divorcio ya…

—No estoy aquí por eso — la interrumpió. Ino se tensó ligeramente cuando él se acercó, pero su atención pronto se centró en el sobre que puso frente suyo. —Es del hospital.

Tomó dicho sobre con manos temblorosas. No cabía duda de que el contenido de éste estaba relacionado con Inori y con los eventos de los días consiguientes a su parto, no sabía sí estaba preparada para ver lo que sea que estuviese dentro. Notó que el sello seguía intacto y miró a Sasuke en busca de explicación. Él desvió la mirada y ella agradeció silenciosamente. La había esperado para abrirlo.

—Ven — pidió ella y cuando se puso de pie él se sorprendió de verla tan delgada, casi no parecía haber estado embarazada un par de semanas atrás. Ino se sentó en el sofá que decoraba su oficina. Sasuke se sentó al lado suyo y juntos rasgaron el sello del sobre.

El primer documento que resaltó fue el resultado de la autopsia. _Autopsia_ , la palabra sonaba tan seria y era difícil concebir cómo era posible realizar un procedimiento así de grave en un ser tan chiquito. Definitivamente era una palabra que ningún padre debía leer con respecto a un hijo.

Al parecer la causa del aborto había un defecto del corazoncito de Inori. El cuerpo de Ino había rechazado el embarazo porque este no habría podido ser viable. Inori nunca había estado destinada a sobrevivir. No era fácil de asimilar, pero al menos su niña no había tenido que sufrir. Ino se mordió el labio inferior, eran palabras duras para una madre pero era la información que necesitaba oír para quitarse un peso de encima. No tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber que le había pasado a su hija.

El siguiente había sido una cortesía del hospital. Un certificado de nacimiento. No era un requerimiento legal, ya que técnicamente no contaba como un bebé, pero sabían que ese no era el caso para los padres. Ino recorrió con si índice el nombre impreso _Inori Uchiha Yamanaka_. También había una carta adjunta diciendo que el hospital estaba guardando las cenizas de su hija y que en cualquier momento podrían pasar por ellas. Sasuke y ella habían acordado en una cremación como método de deposición de su cuerpecito antes de su salida del hospital.

No le importaba llorar, pero no quería que la situación con Sasuke se incomodará más, así que para evitar las lágrimas sacó el último contenido del sobre, un papel con las huellas de las manitas y piecitos de Inori impresas en tinta negra, venía acompañado de un CD que escrito en marcador leía 'Fotos-Bebé Uchiha'.

Ese había sido un gesto personal de la enfermera, e Ino hizo una nota mental para agradecerle en el futuro por su bondad. Aquellos recuerdos de su hija eran verdaderos tesoros. No dudó un instante en regresar a su escritorio para encender la computadora. Extrañaba a su hijita, sería doloroso revivir aquel día, pero tenía que ver su carita una vez más. Sasuke no se movió de su asiento, parecía muy concentrado en la punta de sus zapatos. Pero ella no esperaba ni más ni menos de él. Ya no esperaba nada de él.

Hizo click en la carpeta que contenía las fotos. La imagen de ella sosteniendo a su pequeña se agrandó en la pantalla. A Ino normalmente le gustaban sus fotos, siempre había sido algo vana, pero ésta en especial le había causado orgullo… con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y los labios partidos por la sequedad. Era la más hermosa foto que había visto suya, y la causa era la pequeña entre sus brazos, el amor que sentía hacia Inori se veía reflejado en sus facciones opacando el dolor que sentía por su pérdida. Muchas veces había oído que las mujeres brillan radiantes durante su embarazo, sin embargo ella jamás lo había visto reflejado hasta ese momento. Inori era su brillo.

Las siguientes tomas fueron acercamientos del pacifico y durmiente rostro de Inori, de su manita sobre la de Ino, de sus piecitos. Su hija de verdad que era hermosa, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, era _muy_ hermosa. Sin embargo, la siguiente foto fue la que más le conmovió y que le hizo soltar el llanto que había estado conteniendo.

La enfermera había capturado los primeros momentos de Sasuke sosteniendo a Inori. De pronto se sintió como la peor persona en la faz de la Tierra. Había sido tan injusta con él ese día. El Sasuke en la foto era uno roto, con los ojos rojos, los hombros caídos y frustración e impotencia plasmada en su normalmente indiferente rostro. El brillo de Inori también lo había iluminado a él. Con la foto de él agarrando su manita Ino lo vio por primera vez como el padre de su hija.

Mientras ella había tenido el apoyo de su padre durante esas difíciles semanas después del aborto espontaneo, Sasuke había tenido que sufrir esa pérdida sólo. De hecho, Sasuke siempre había estado sólo. Y no tenía que estarlo, no cuando Inori había sido hija de ambos. Su padre tenía razón, la única persona en el mundo que sabía como se sentía estaba sentada al otro lado de su consultorio mirando al suelo. Ya no era el sujeto que la había dejado embarazada y luego desposado bajo obligación. Era un hombre que había amado a su hija y que sufría por haberla perdido.

Regresó a sentarse a su lado y tomó una de sus manos. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para consolarse, y los minutos se pasaron en silencio. Era el primer contacto físico no sexual que tenían y para ella con que él no se apartara era suficiente.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que debía hacer algo por ella, Ino estaba llorando suavemente a su lado, pero él no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Opinaba que había hecho suficiente con haber ido ahí, pero la mano de ella se sentía tan reconfortante sobre la suya y quería encontrar la manera de transmitirle a ella que él también la apoyaba.

—Mañana podríamos ir al hospital juntos —Ino se abrazó a su lado, ahora lloraba más fuerte y él tentativamente colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Estar así con ella era diferente, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto y no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero no podía negar la conexión que tenía con ella. En ese momento, no había otra persona en el mundo con la que querría estar.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, interrumpiendo ese poco común momento especial. Ino se paró nuevamente para contestarlo. Era su padre que se había preocupado cuando ella no había vuelto a casa y no le contestaba el celular. Ella le aseguró que estaba bien y que pronto lo vería. Cuando colgó Sasuke la estaba mirando con una expresión consternada. Más bien estaba mirando el área de sus pechos. Bajó la mirada y mortificada se encontró con que la parte frontal de su blusa de satín estaba mojada formando una mancha oscura.

Avergonzada se volteó. Su doctora le había dicho que sus hormonas pronto detendrían la producción de leche, pero que era probable que esta brotara espontáneamente (especialmente durante momentos emotivos) ya que el cuerpo buscaría una manera de deshacerse de ella. _Porque no hay bebé que se la tomé_ , recordó inevitablemente y entró en llanto.

Sasuke no entendía de los procesos por los que pasaba el cuerpo femenino pero lo que vio había sido bastante obvio. Quizás fue muy brusco con ella en el hospital, no había parado a pensar que ella tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias fisiológicas de haber perdido a Inori. Todo ese tiempo él la había juzgado de condescendiente, pero ella tenía que enfrontar más problemas que él, y por ende sufrir más que él.

—Está bien — le dijo Sasuke, y se sacó el saco para colocarlo sobre los hombros de ella. Ino sujeto la prenda de manera que cubriese su torso y Sasuke sintió una punzada al verla tan frágil, tan innatural a ella. Quería decirle que no tenía que avergonzarse u ocultarse, quería pedirle que se abriera a él, pero cómo hacerlo cuando él no podía hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Comenzó hace una semana — Ino necesitaba desahogarse, y la mano acariciando su espalda fue el empujón que la motivo a abrirse con él. —Es insoportable, vivo de ibuprofeno, me digo que es solo para calmar el dolor físico pero sé que lo tomo para insensibilizarme, quiero olvidar que estoy lactando. Todas las mañanas despierto pensando que fue una pesadilla, que Inori no murió y que sigue dentro mío, y las señales que me manda mi cuerpo me dicen que no me equivoco, que ella esta viva. Los diez segundos antes de caer en cuenta de que no es así son los mejores de mi día.

La vio acariciar su estómago inconscientemente y sintió el molesto ardor en las palmas de sus manos que relacionaba con tristeza. _Tenía_ que decirle algo, _quería_ consolarla.

—Cuando mis padres murieron, pretendí por meses que se habían ido de viaje. Un día los extrañaba mucho y empaqué una maleta para irlos a visitar, pero no pude dejar la casa porque no tenía su dirección. Itachi me encontró rompiendo los retratos de las fotos de ellos que habían en la sala, me dijo que ellos no habían mandado la dirección porque no querían que fuéramos donde ellos estaban todavía, que algún día muy lejano encontraría el camino a ellos. Pienso que Inori ya los encontró.

Ino paró de llorar por lo perpleja que estaba. Con el saco y las palmadas en la espalda ya se había sorprendido bastante, pero esa revelación había sido más de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado de Sasuke. Todo el mundo sabía que el Uchiha había quedado huérfano en primaria, pero nunca había escuchado de su boca sobre nada relacionado a ese incidente. Que Sasuke le hubiese contado un detalle tan intimo de su niñez la había conmovido.

—Estoy segura que sus abuelos la están cuidando muy bien — le dijo con una sonrisa triste, limpiando la solitaria lagrima que Sasuke había llorado.

§§§

Ino llevaba las cenizas de Inori en su regazo, Sasuke manejaba. La última vez que habían estado en ese auto juntos conducían camino al hospital una madrugada gris. Ahora regresaban del mismo lugar, pero sin rumbo alguno. O al menos eso pensó ella.

Un par de cuadras atrás reconoció que el camino que tomaban llevaba al hogar de Sasuke. Retiró su vista de la ventana y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Me gustaría enterrarla en el cementerio de mi familia — como propio de las familias adineradas, la mansión Uchiha conectaba con un terreno privado donde se encontraban sepultados sus ancestros.

Inori había sido parte del clan Uchiha e Ino entendía lo que significaría para Sasuke que ella descansase junto al resto de sus familiares. Sin embargo, la propuesta le había causado algo de rabia. Primero porque no lo había consultado con ella antes, y segundo porque no quería que su herencia Yamanaka fuese olvidada.

Bajaron del auto cuando llegaron al portón del sepelio. Ino iba a protestar cuando Sasuke abrió el maletero de su camioneta y sacó una maceta y una pala.

La planta aunque todavía pequeña, fue fácil de reconocer. _Amor optimista*_. Era el arbusto familiar de los Yamanaka. Era tradición _amor optimista_ sobre el entierro de un miembro del clan.

—Inoichi me contó sobre su tradición, y pensé que sería una buena idea honrar a tu familia también.

Ino asintió en silencio, era un gesto que significaba mucho para ella y que no iba a olvidar jamás.

Y así los dos comenzaron la labor por la que ningún padre debía pasar: enterrar a su hija.

Después de verter las cenizas en la tierra fresca, Ino se arrodilló frente a la pequeña porción de suelo escarbada. Y abrazó la urna que contenía los restos de su pequeña.

—Inori, tu nombre significa oración. Ni tu padre ni yo oramos por concebirte, pero cuando estuviste en peligro jamás he orado más fuerte. Y a pesar de que te perdimos, tenerte fue una oración escuchada y aunque desearíamos poder haber pasado más tiempo contigo el tiempo que tuvimos tocó nuestras vidas — las lágrimas brotaron libremente, y Sasuke se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y sacaron la tapa de la urna para voltear las cenizas sobre la tierra. — Y estamos orando por el día en el que te veremos de nuevo.

Terminaron su labor plantando el arbusto, sin más que decir, las palabras estaban de más.

§§§

Ese día se cumplía un año desde el nacimiento de Inori. El tiempo había aliviado un poco el malestar, pero la herida nunca cerraría del todo y eso estaba bien, significaba que el amor por su hija seguía vivo. Ino se sentó en la banca que Sasuke había mandado a construir junto al arbusto de 'amor optimista'. Había florecido, y era un espectáculo de ver. Las flores fucsia caían hasta el suelo como una cascada y era bastante coposo. Lo podía admirar por horas, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

Sasuke le había dado una llave al cementerio privado de los Uchiha, y ella lo visitaba con regularidad. Entre los dos se habían divido el mantenimiento del arbusto. Al principio tuvo que enseñarle, porque él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cuidar una planta, pero aprendió con rapidez y dejó de necesitarla. Aun así, muchas veces visitaban los restos de su hija juntos.

Ino sabía que era él cuando escuchó el crujido de la verja de metal. No que hubiesen planeado reunirse, pero sabía que él no dejaría de visitar a Inori en esa fecha. El azabache se sentó a su lado, estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él dijo algo. Ya no era tan insólito para ella cuando Sasuke comenzaba las conversaciones.

—¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó sin voltear el rostro, mirándola de lado.

—Todo va bien en la práctica — contestó devolviéndole la mirada y su piel se erizó. Era hermoso. Era increíble que después de todo lo que habían pasado todavía tuviese ese efecto sobre ella. Lo amaba.

Curiosamente se había enamorado de él meses después de divorciarse. Comprendió que los sentimientos que tenía por él antes de Inori eran superficiales, le gustaba su aspecto y actitud distante. Después del fallecimiento de su hija fue que lo llegó a conocer a fondo, de vez en cuando se reunían a cenar o caminar en el parque, a veces él pasaba por la clínica y otras ella le llevaba almuerzo a su oficina porque sabía que sí no lo hacia él se saltaría esa comida embebido en el trabajo. En esos encuentros se ayudaban a sanar mutuamente. Y cuando ella descubrió al verdadero Sasuke cayó de bruces por él. Pero su divorcio se finalizó y prefirieron conservar su relación en amistad. A veces las personas se amaban, pero estar juntos no era una opción.

—No pregunté por tu trabajo, pregunté por ti.

—Algunos días son fantásticos, otros una mierda — él medio que sonrió de lado –lo más cercano a una sonrisa suya –, Ino no parecía de la clase de mujeres que maldecía pero podía ser muy colorida con sus expresiones. Cada vez que estaba con ella se arrepentía por no haber luchado por su matrimonio. La vida era más tolerable cuando ella estaba a su lado, y podía olvidar todas las penas que lo atormentaban cuando ella le agarraba la mano (un hábito que se había vuelto común cuando venían al cementerio). Pero tal vez las cosas eran mejor así, su relación no había funcionado una vez, lo más probable es que no funcionaría una segunda.

—¿Puedes creer que ha pasado un año? — Ino rompió el silencio que se había creado después de su respuesta. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su mirada ahora en el arbusto.

—Han pasado tantas cosas — continuó Ino, — ¡Naruto se convirtió en Hokage*! No es difícil de creer con lo tanto que se esforzó, pero a veces no lo asimilo.

—Dímelo a mi — definitivamente era extraño ver a su mejor amigo como líder electo de la nación.

—Mi padre se retiró, mi clínica ha florecido, tú expandiste la firma, Sakura está embarazada… — Ino calló abruptamente después de decir eso. Estaba feliz por su amiga, pero era inevitable el dejo de tristeza que la llenaba al pensar en su futuro sobrinito — Su hijo e Inori habrían sido de los mejores amigos. Desearía que ella estuviese aquí.

—Yo también — entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y se quedaron así hasta que cayera el sol. Soñando despiertos con su hija, con el mundo que sería de ella estar presente.

 **Epílogo**

Ochenta por ciento de las parejas que pierden un hijo se divorcian. Eso fue lo que leyó en la internet una noche. El porcentaje le había parecido demasiado alto, por lo que no creyó la cifra y siguió buscando. Encontró un sitio que decía que era el sesenta, otro que decía era el cincuenta y cinco, y otro que el veinticuatro por ciento.

De entre el sin fin de 'investigaciones y estudios psicológicos' que inundaban la internet no encontró un porcentaje de separación exacto, pero sí halló que la muerte de un hijo pone una tensión muy terrible en un matrimonio. Aunque, honestamente, no necesitaba leer ningún artículo para saber eso. Era sentido común. No era de sorprender que Sasuke y ella se hubiesen divorciado. Pues sí bien, aquellos números reflejaban casos de matrimonios felices, parejas que habían planeado la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia y que habían acabado con los brazos vacíos y los corazones rotos.

En cambio ellos… bueno, ni siquiera había habido un _ellos_. Sasuke la había odiado por quedar embarazada. Ella lo había odiado por comportarse tan distante durante el embarazo. Su divorcio no se podía contar entre los casos de matrimonios acabados porque nunca fue un matrimonio verdadero.

Y sin embargo, surgieron contra todas las posibilidades.

Ino abrió los ojos cuando sintió un agudo codazo a las costillas. Volteó su cuerpo de manera que encaraba en medio de la cama y encontró que al otro extremo su esposo también había despertado víctima de los atacantes. Él bufó cuando el más pequeño de los Uchihas rodó en sus sueños y quedó encima de su brazo. Ino rió, hasta que una patada en la cadera la detuvo. Entonces fue el turno de Sasuke de reír. Ella se le unió y pronto sus carcajadas despertaron a los tres dormilones en medio de sus padres.

A Sasuke e Ino les tomó pocas semanas después dl aniversario de muerte de Inori (y mucha insistencia de Naruto y Sakura) para caer en cuenta que separarse había sido un error. Tener a Inori había hecho que naciera entre ellos amor puro y sería muy estúpido (citando a Naruto) sí dejaban eso ir. Así que no lo hicieron.

Su segunda boda tampoco fue el evento extravagante con el que ella soñó, pero fue mil veces más perfecto. Su padre la llevó de su brazo hasta el altar de la pequeña capilla, la ceremonia fue corta y tan solo sus amigos más cercanos habían asistido. Y aunque Ino se estaba casando con el mismo hombre con quien se había casado por primera vez, el Sasuke que dijo 'acepto' en esa ocasión era uno muy distinto. Era el hombre indicado.

Curiosamente, Ino había estado embarazada durante esa boda. La diferencia es que ninguno de los dos se enteró hasta la luna de miel, donde Ino pasó la mitad del tiempo inclinada sobre el retrete gracias a las nauseas. Al principio, las noticias les cayeron como balde de agua fría. Después de lo que habían vivido con Inori, no se creían preparados para un segundo embarazo por miedo a que acabase igual que el primero. Pero el miedo dio paso a emoción en pocos días. Y a pesar de que pasaron muchas noches en vela, al final de las cuarenta semanas de gestación Ino dio a luz a un perfecto y sano bebito.

Al igual que su padre y hermana mayor, Tsuyoshi heredó el cabello oscuro de los Uchiha, pero sus ojos eran azules como los de Ino. Desde mucho antes de su nacimiento su hijo se había robado sus corazones, que todavía seguían rotos por la pérdida de su pequeña pero que se enmendaron un poco al sostener por primera vez a Tsuyoshi.

Dos años y medio más tarde la familia de tres le dio la bienvenida a su cuarto integrante: Itoku, otro niño de cabello negro y con ojos como la noche. Sasuke se había quejado de que Ino consentía mucho a Tsuyoshi (cosa que él también hacía) y decidieron que sí no querían criar a un mocoso malcriado sería mejor dividir la atención teniendo otro hijo. Obvio, también porque querían agrandar su familia.

Con dos hijos sentían su hogar completo. Bueno casi, siempre existiría ese espacio que Inori había dejado. Ino y Sasuke habían encontrado verdadera felicidad, siempre extrañarían a su hija pero también vivían por sus pequeños.

Teniendo en mente que Ino ya había pasado por tres embarazos y que no se estaba haciendo más joven, decidieron que un cuarto intento sería muy riesgoso y Sasuke se hizo una vasectomía. Solo para encontrar a Ino con una prueba de embarazo que leía positivo cuando regresó a casa después del procedimiento. Uno creería que para esas alturas ya sabrían como planificar mejor sus embarazos.

Kazan fue el único de sus hijos que heredo el cabello rubio platino Yamanaka. Sasuke e Ino agradecieron haberlo tenido, porque una vez entró a sus vidas no se la podrían imaginar sin él.

Tres varones. Como era común en cualquier caso de una familia en la que todos los hijos eran del mismo género, los Uchiha recibían varias preguntas sobre tener una niña. La primera vez que alguien le preguntó a Ino sí no le hubiese gustado tener una hija, la rubia rompió en llanto. Estaban en el centro comercial, y la viejita que le hizo la pregunta fue bien intencionada, pero aún así la alteró. Sin embargo, con el tiempo la sensibilidad se fue aplacando. Para la próxima vez que alguien le comentó 'tus hijos son tan lindos, una niña sería preciosa', Ino contestó con una sonrisa 'lo es'.

No se podían quejar, habían sido bendecidos con creces. Todos los días deseaban poder tener a Inori con ellos, ese sentimiento no se iría nunca. A veces les daban muchas libertades a sus hijos, pero solo lo hacían porque para ellos tenerlos con vida era un tesoro.

Por eso a pesar de que ya estaban muy grandes para compartir cama con ellos (¡Tsuyoshi ya había cumplido ocho!), ellos se lo permitían los fines de semana.

Ino besó a los cuatro hombres en su vida junto con un alegre buenos días, al cual solo Itoku respondió igual de alegre ya que sus hermanos habían salido medio hoscos como Sasuke. Se iba a levantar para preparar el desayuno, pero Sasuke se lo impidió jalándola de vuelta su cama y la besó. Tres sonoros 'ewww' resonaron en la habitación. Ino les tiró una almohada, y así comenzó la guerra.

Ni Ino ni Sasuke imaginaron que algún día pasarían las mañanas del sábado así, pero lo inesperado ya no les sorprendía.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Amor optimista no es una planta, pero no pude encontrar traducción al bush clover que es la planta representada por el clan Yamanaka. Busquen en google lespedeza thunbergii (nombre científico) para visualizarla.

*Como es un AU el título de Hokage es como el de presidente

* * *

 **¿Cómo no podía darles un final feliz? Después de todo lo que vivieron! Disculpen sí encontraron ooc a Sasuke, pero moldee su personaje de acuerdo a como creería yo que reaccionaría a la situación.**

 **Gracias a Uchiha-hyuga love, paosu, Kunieda Hatake,Von Fugaz, Mia, Eri, Ellie, Zumekqi, Guest y Lady Indomitus. Sus reviews significaron mucho para mi!**

 **Gracias por leer, por favor déjenme saber que opinan del final!**

 **Alessa**


End file.
